Recently, in Japan, information terminals have been installed and an empirical experiment has begun at public elementary schools. All elementary and junior high schools are scheduled to distribute digital textbooks. In the future, it is considered possible for a next generation education system using mobile information terminals to pervade nationwide. Conventionally, it is possible to send a problem to a learner and to present a next problem in response to the ability of the learner based on a mark result, through a network.
As a learning system, a technology is known in which an answer result of a learner is received, and patterns of incorrectly answered problems, and other problems which took more than a standard time to acquire a correct answer, are viewable as a learning result, so that a teacher and parents are able to recognize a weak point of the learner.